Dots of Life
by MissLovelyPrincessFan
Summary: This is a story dedicated to MissLovelyPrincess (I just felt that a poem isn't complete enough as a kind of gift)! Plot: She already died... But that's what others think. It may be true; It may not be true... Will Kashino overcome this fact of her disappearance? And will he every see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**~ I just thought it's time for me to try some stories! Gosh, thank you guys so much for reviewing my previous poem! I didn't expect that coming at all! And... MissLovelyPrincess?! I'm so glad you liked it! I was actually really worried that you wouldn't. ANYWAY, this is again dedicated to MissLovelyPrincess! I hope a poem (that previous one) and a story (this one ^.^) would be good as a kind of birthday gift! Let the story begin! ~**

* * *

Chapter 1

In a specially cold winter, a young woman walked down the street with a handful of groceries. Colors of any kind filled the small town; Happiness surrounded everyone.

And why?

Because it was Christmas.

That Christmas... where people were filled with hope. To children, it was the hope of getting gifts from Santa. To adults, it was the hope of many things.

As she walked, she thought back to that day... That very first day where her life had a dramatic change. It changed in many ways that were indescribable. Time passed by fast, and as soon as she realized, she was in front of the place she adapted life on.

Her house...

Her family.

Just then, she heard a noise. An unfamiliar noise from the bushes behind.

Who could it be? No one could possibly be out here so late. Or is it... him?

Slowly, she walked closer to it. As quiet as she possibly could, she leaned toward a tree to listen more carefully.

But someone must've heard her footsteps. After all, she was known for being noticeable.

Within seconds, something hit her head so hard that it started bleeding.

And without knowing, she blanked out.

.

"I said that until you FIND HER, you polices may NOT STOP FINDING. Do you even UNDERSTAND English? Or do you want to go to KINDERGARTEN again?" The short, blonde hair man yelled fiercely with a stomach full of anger. He walked around the room, up the stairs, and down to the kitchen.

Months had passed, and his lovely wife was still not found. No body, but some drips of blood and a bag of rotten groceries. She died somewhere else, at least, that's what people thought. This area, where they were living, was suppose to be the safest place in the whole Japan... until this whole thing happened.

"Mr. Makoto, as we said, we were doing our best. But unfortunately, we can't do anything without a clue! Ms. Ichigo may be dead-" Kashino hanged up the phone.

It was useless.

He had been calling hundreds of times, but nothing was simply nothing.

Months ago, when he was notified that Ichigo had disappeared, the whole world seemed to crash down to him. But at least, he still had some hope.

And now? Nothing was left of him.

Life... was no longer filled hope.

* * *

**~ I'll update soon! Depends on my tight schedule though... ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ I feel like writing. So... here you go! Next chap! :D ~**

* * *

It would take some time for one to recover from serious damage. Physically or not. But as for Kashino? Forever was what he would need... until this woman came along.

It was a dreadfully cold day for ones to ever get out of their beds. With a huge pound on the door, the blond's eyes opened wide. Unable to get back to sleep once again, he slowly walked to the door in his pajamas. Tired and with a messy hair, he turned the door knob.

"Makoto Kashino," The red haired woman paused and continued, "Are you Makoto Kashino?"

The chocolatier dozed off for a while. That face... looked rather familiar. Or should I say, it looked extremely familiar. Who in this whole wide world would have those big, red curls, including that fox kind smile? The answer was obvious. "Miya?!"

He stepped two steps back. Fear was written on his face.

"Oh.. Mr. Kashino. You still think I'm that kind of a person after 10 years? And sorry, but I don't go by Miya anymore." The young woman smiled and handed him a card. "Please call me Detective Koshiro from now on. Though we knew each other for long, it would be most respectful if you call me that." Kashino blinked. _Is this really the Miya I know... ? What happened that changed her to s-such... nice person?_

The weather was getting colder as minutes passed. He quickly welcomed her in before she froze to death. "Business?"

"Yup," She nodded and asked, "May I sit on the sofa?"

Kashino nodded in return.

His house may as well be the most beautiful house in the area. It was with a swimming pool, tennis court, beautiful wall designs, and with a high ceiling and so on. "Want some cake?"

"Sure." It was a surprise cake for Ichigo, but now that she disappeared, nothing seemed to matter anymore. "As for the business... The police sent me down to help this investigation. I guess you have an idea why me... am I correct?"

Of course he knew. Miya knew him ever since, and she understood him quite some. The polices were too scared of him, so angry and fierce... in which they backed up and asked for help.

"Really, but even now, I still want you. I want you as my partner for life, and hearing the disappearance of Amano Ichigo was like the best gift dropped from heaven," The normal cruel Miya slowly came back. "But still... it was a tragedy for you, and to make the one I love happy, I shall help. No need to thank."

_I'm not intending to thank you __anyway, _Kashino looked away. "You all lost hope on her, and so will I. I'm tired... Just leave. She's gone, she's gone. It's a fact-"

"Not."

Kashino stared at her. Not? Polices and others had been convincing him of a fact, and a 'not' was a rather surprising answer from one who was on polices side. "Not, you said?"

"An evidence have been found in the Paris. There are fingerprints in Paris that connected with this crime and the other one in Paris itself-" Miya stopped, when Kashino interrupted, "Exactly when?"

Hope was coming back. Life was filled with light. "Within this week."

"Wagoing."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going. Now."

* * *

**~ Review Replies~**

**MissLovelyPrincess: OMG, thank you so much! You're so kind... :') I really hope you'll update YOUR stories soon too! I'll always be waiting, MissLovelyPrincess! X3 Please. Don't. Quit. Ne?**

** YamiBlueberry-chan: There you go the next chapter here~ :D**


End file.
